xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Recruit
Rogue Recruit is the third episode of the first season of X-Men: Evolution and the third of the overall series. It debuted on November 18th, 2000. Premise A mutant named Rogue has her powers exposed once she is touched by Cody, a boy at her school. She runs from the dance and soon encounters the X-Men, whom she is scared of due to the interference of Mystique, whom poses as several members of the group and attacks her as them. In the end, Charles Xavier determines that Rogue is too scared to join them. Synopsis Outside of a dance, a girl is standing outside. Two boys come outside as well while her back is turned, one encouraging the other to make a move and reasoning that he had been staring at her all night. Though he initially hesitates, his friend convinces him and he comes up to her. Rogue turns to him and asks him if she can help him. Cody struggles to ask her for a dance before she starts to tell him that she is really just hanging out and soon changes her mind, questioning what the harm would be in one dance. is touched by Cody.|thumb]] She begins to dance with him and is soon knocked over. At that same moment, her foster mother Irene is sensing her contact with him and though she cannot hear her, urges her foster daughter not to touch him. After she does, she merely utters "My dear child," in horror. This has not commenced yet however, as Cody and Rogue are dancing away from each other. It does occur when Cody's friend tells him to get closer and to mkae his move before pushing him towards her, unintentionally knocking him into her. After Cody apologizes for pushing her down, he tries to help her up before the touch knocks him out. Rogue soon has his memories and questions who she is after seeing them in her mind. While shaking and asking his comatose friend what was wrong, Cody's friend asks Rogue what she did to him as she clings to her head and begins to run for the door. One of Cody's fellow football players tries to block her. While seeing a memory of Cody pushing a rival player out of the way during a game, Rogue does the exact same and pushes the boy in front of her. After being pushed aside and watching Rogue run, the boy remarks that he thought only Cody had moves like that. Around the same time, Irene is talking with someone on the phone. Irene defends her attempts to isolate Rogue and begins bringing up different ways she kept her hidden, but soon laments that she is a teenage girl and she could not be kept away forever. Irene tells the person on the phone that she understands she is coming, and mentions that Xavier's team will soon as well. Meanwhile with aforementioned team, Wolverine is being attacked by Storm in the Danger Room. He manages to dodge her initial attacks and strategies to get him before he lunges at her and is frozen. While breaking out of his frosty confinement, Wolverine tells her that what she did to him was cold. Wolverine begins to tear apart her next few deployed machines, before being stopped by Charles, who reasons that at the moment it is the most they can afford. Wolverine adds that when he gives a demonstration, he gives a demonstration. However, Scott asks sarcastically if he means demolish or demonstration before questioning what the point was. Storm tells him that the point was to show him and the others to find the weak points in security systems, being followed by Wolverine stating their security system needs some work. After Nightcrawler gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration, the latter suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she calls his name in irritation and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Kitty then questions if anyone besides her is freaked out by the X-Men's standard protocol, promptly being starred at by her fellow members of the group and concluding that it was just her. Kurt however, tells her that she would be fine and teleports around her as he reassures her that she is among friends. Upon telling Kitty that he will alert her of his next transportation, she leaves the group by phasing through the floor and stating that she is going to drop out. While Jean reassures Kurt after his failure to win over Kitty, Charles comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. After he asks why, Scott tells him that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a Rogue. In the meantime, Rogue is frantically running around in streets and nearly gets ran over before a man stops as she continues running and calls her a crazy kid. While the X-Men are in the Blackbird, Charles compliments Scott on his piloting skills. crushes on Cyclops.|right|thumb]] Soon after, Shadowcat relates her positive impressions of Cyclops to Jean, even calling him cute. While Jean relates to her that he is stiff, she does begin to admit that he may be before being cut off as the scene changes to Nightcrawler, who overhears their conversation and teleports to the front of the Blackbird, in an attempt to impress Shadowcat. However, he loses his hold of himself and begins to fall, teleporting into the Blackbird and falling on Shadowcat. After scolding from Xavier, whom reminded him that he had frightened her, Nightcrawler apologizes. However, Shadowcat instead walks away to sit in the front with Cyclops. As she is walking, Wolverine merely utters kids in annoyance. Meanwhile, Mystique comes to Irene and asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was in attendance at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes, it all falls apart. She then tells Irene that they cannot lose Rogue, especially to Charles and tells her that Rogue has potential for limitless power. After Mystique asks Irene where she will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody's house. She even gets into the house, using the keys left on the roof. The X-Men try to extract information from Cody, which Wolverine questions if it is really neccessary to do so. Charles relates that Cody holds the secret to their rogue. Rogue is seemingly attacked by Wolverine, whom turns out to be Mystique. She soon morphs into Storm and continues her pursuit. The real Wolverine is with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, searching for Rogue in a dumpster. He explains that her mind is confused and thus, difficult for Charles to pinpoint before telling them that he smells fear. Still portraying Storm, Mystique attacks Rogue. Irene tries to get Rogue to come with her, before Wolverine comes with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, causing Rogue to continue running. Nightcrawler convinces Wolverine to let him talk to Rogue and is told by Wolverine to watch Shadowcat. He gets there before her and seems to be succeeding in winning her over. However, still bitter over Wolverine's comment, Shadowcat lunges at Rogue and pins her down before being pushed off. While in the midst of their struggle, Nightcrawler is touched by Rogue and rendered unconcious. Rogue teleports as Shadowcat begs for him to come back to his senses. Shadowcat concludes that she can contact Charles with her mind and does just that, being told by Charles to calm down and lower her volume. After Shadowcat relates to Xavier that Nightcrawler is injured and Charles relates the same information to the X-Men, Wolverine blames himself and states that he should have gone. Meanwhile, Jean confronts Rogue while being viewed by Mystique. Rogue identifies her and concludes that she is like the others. However, Jean convinces her to trust her by telling her that if she knows who she is, then she knows she won't hurt her. Jean gives her a communicator and Storm tells Rogue that all the X-Men have one after arriving. Recognizing her, Rogue runs off. Storm realizes that Rogue is afraid of her and Cyclops tells them that she could not have gotten far. powers.|thumb]] Mystique soon attacks Rogue as both Jean and Cyclops. After the real Jean sees her, she asks her if she is hurt and tells her not to move. Whie Rogue backs away from Jean, Storm comes behind her and asks what is wrong, telling her that the X-Men are her friends before she is touched by Rogue. When Cyclops runs over to the three, he questions what the added details of Rogue's powers are from before realizing that she has gained Storm's powers and soon tells Jean to both trying to shot her down, telling her that she has Storm's powers, yet she does not have her control. Rogue soon hits a powerline, prompting Cyclops to tell Jean that if they hit the water Storm is in she will be electrocuted. Rogue stresses that she has too much power and that she cannot control it before teleporting away. After Cyclops and Jean get down, the former asks the arriving Charles what happened to Rogue. Charles tells her that she has teleported away and that he cannot detect her before relating that he senses the work of another person in their attempts to recruit Rogue. Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Charles tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded. Nightcrawler awakes from his comatose state, prompting Shadowcat to happily exclaim that he was alright, indicating she has begun to like him. gave her.|thumb]] While Cody lays in the hospital, his friend tells him that whatever happened to him needs to be shaken off by next week because they did not want Stevens to get his position. While Cody is happil tossing a football, the Blackbird can be seen leaving. Mystique as Darkholme welcomes Rogue to Bayville High School and ensures her that she will be happy there. Rogue thanks her and leaves before Magneto begins to talk to Mystique. Magneto asks if she is certain that all of her positive memories of the X-Men have faded. Mystique tells him that she is positive. Outside the office, Rogue clings on to the communicator that she was given by Jean and looks on. Credits Written by: *Simon Furman Directed by: *Dave Filoni Starring: *David Kaye - Charles Xavier *Kirby Morrow - Cyclops *Venus Tenzo - Jean Grey *Scott McNeil - Wolverine *Kirsten Alter - Storm *Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat Also starring: *Ellen Kennedy - Irene Adler *Sam Vincent - Cody *Colleen Wheeler - Mystique *Christopher Judge - Magneto Production notes Series continuity *Since joining in the previous episode, Shadowcat is having difficulty fitting in. *Shadowcat seems to have met Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm in between this episode and the last one. *As has been alluded to since the "first episode", Magneto and Mystique are still gathering mutants for their own team. *Rogue went on to be somewhat of a unlikely antagonist for the X-Men in both "Mutant Crush" and "Middleverse". *Rogue would later join the X-Men in "Turn of the Rogue", after discovering that Mystique had been the one attacking her once she took her powers and memories. *Mystique's powers get amplified sometime between her return from "The Cauldron - Part 2" in "Growing Pains". Goofs *Why couldn't Wolverine smell Mystique while she was attacking Rouge and orchestrating her to side against the X-Men. Trivia *This is the episode in which Mystique shapeshifts into the most X-Men, a total of four. *Up until "Joyride", Rogue would hold the record of being the character who took the the longest for the X-Men to recruit and would still maintain the record of being the only character recruited in a different episode than the one they first appeared in and actually staying with the team. *With this episode, Rogue became the second character to not don their X-Men costume in the same episode they were introduced. This was previously a position only held by Kitty. Rogue has a level of justification, as she does not join the team for four more episodes. *This is the only time that Shadowcat expresses romantic interest in Cyclops. From this point on, his main pursuers would be Jean, Rogue and later Taryn Fujioka in the second season. *Storm and Wolverine's training session for the X-Men could be seen as flirty, given their exchanges. *This episode reveals something the rest of the series paid very little attention to, mainly a time frame. The viewer learns that Mystique has kept Rogue hidden in Mississippi for the last five years, the first indication of any pre-series events with the exception of the mutants that had already developed their powers. Another character to exhibit this is Scarlet Witch, who had some background given in her debut episode "The Hex Factor". Coincidentally, both are characters that have been taken away from their traditional forms and rendered with Goth like appearances. *This is the only episode that Destiny appears in until "Self Possessed", a near two complete seasons later. There, she provides further hinting towards Apocalypse, the series main villain from the third season onward. Category:Season one episodes